RFID tags are used to store information which can be wirelessly accessed with an RFID reader. For example electronic product codes (EPCs), keys, or passwords may be stored on an RFID tag. Such information may be written into the memory of an RFID tag during an initialisation process, either at assembly of the tag, or when the tag is to be used.
The initialisation process may be performed using an RFID reader (or RFID interrogator). The reader requests the tag to store a block of data, such as an EPC, on a memory in the RFID tag. The request may specify a location in the memory at which to store the data block. The tag receives this request and stores the requested data block at the requested memory location. This process may be repeated on multiple RFID tags.
Problems during the writing step can cause the data to be incorrectly stored. Weakly stored data may be the result of an interruption in the communication between the RFID reader and the RFID tag during the data writing process. Weakly stored data can cause data loss and corruption of information much earlier that would be expected for correctly (i.e. strongly) stored data. Corrupted data blocks can harm the intended application of the tag. For example, where the tag stores an EPC for inventory purposes, a corruption of part of the EPC stored on the tag may make the inventory process less efficient and cause additional costs. Corrupted passwords may limit tag functionality or prevent access.